


Skinned

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Unpopular Pairings, For Those Who Dare [4]
Category: 101 Dalmatians - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Smut, Underaged?, depends what country you're in, dubcon, humanoid pets, low key molestation, non-con, skin fetish, where i am its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Crue De Vil's compulsion isn't just with fur and spots anymore. The warmth of soft skin has him obsessed. Poor Patch is unlucky enough to fall into the madman's clutches and feed his fixation.





	Skinned

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!  
> This is an AU were animals are still pets but look like people with tails and ears. It was inspired by an image I found but can't translate (link can be found in bottom note).  
> WARNING!!! This is sort of underaged (depending where you are from) and low key molestation, and I want to make it clear I am not endorsing paedophilia/beastiality, both are more than wrong. I have made Patch sixteen (some of his siblings are fifteen in human years) and Cruella is a man in his thirties.  
> ENJOY!

Fic Aesthetic- <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172513023720/aesthetic-for-my-fanfic-skinned-r18-its-a>

 

* * *

 

 

He knew he shouldn't have strayed from the group. It was just so easy to get lost in his siblings, especially on outings, sometimes it was nice to take a step back and sneak off. He regretted ever having cared about not feeling individual. He'd do anything to be back home with the others, now he was back in the devil man's hands.

Fresh out of prison for the second time, Jasper and Horace had seen him loitering about shops alone in London. He hadn't had time to even howl for help when they pounced, covering over his mouth and shoving him roped up in the back of their truck. They'd brought him back here, Hell Hall, miles away from his farm home.

Crue had served his sentence, cured of his spot fascination, according to the asylum doctors. Kidnapping and attempting to murder another person’s pets didn't get much time, and evidently three years hadn't been enough.

The pup tugged at the chain trapping him on the fur draped King bed of the De Vil Mansion, but the more desperately he pulled the tighter it became around his neck. The chain was attached to the new collar he had been forced in to, his original sitting teasingly out of reach on the bedside table. The foreign black strip of leather around his neck was padlocked shut, and the silver chain was nailed in to the wall, right behind the four poster beds oak headboard.

He grunted with effort, but no matter how hard he pulled nothing budged. The pup collapsed against the bed head with frustration, long black fringe of his white hair falling over his left eye.

At least the fireplace made the room warm, so he wasn't shivering to death. He refused to pull any of the furs beneath him on for warmth. The very thought of all the lives lost to make this bed spread made his blood run cold.

He was trapped in the bedroom of a murderer, just waiting for his own demise. It was driving the puppy's mind hysterical. Every sound seemed amplified in the night. The crackling fire behind him, the howling wind outside.

The resound of steps made his ears fly up. Hard soles snapping against the old wood floor, coming towards the door to his left. He automatically pressed harder to the bed head, fur standing on end as he held the wooden headboard till his knuckles went white. There was no mum or dad now. No Roger or Anita or Nanny. No Thunderbolt, and for the first time while captured, no one-hundred other puppies with him.

He was all alone.

The door creaked open, and out of the shadows stepped Crue De Vil, crimson cigarette holder to his lips. The huge white pelt over his shoulder made him look twice as big, the satin red lining like dripping blood framing his tall, lithe form. The devil man was exactly as he remembered in his nightmares, the right half of his hair black and the left white, skin pale and eyes venomous. A cunning smile was painted on his lips as he blew a cloud of poisonous smoke, the haze curling through the air like a snake as the smell of baccy filled the room. It made the Dalmatian pups young nose wrinkle.

"Well well." Crue mumbled to himself, a villainous glint to his toxic green eyes. The puppy curled up protectively, fighting the tremors running through his body. "It looks like those two imbeciles finally managed to do something right, for once." The man walked over to the bedside, seemingly ignoring the other, and picked up the old red collar as if it were a peasant's garment.

"Patch." The man read, a cruel twist to his smile as he inspected the golden tag. His shoes echoed as he walked towards the mantle. Crue pressed the end of his cigarette to the gold tag, putting it out as the pup watched in rapt horror.

Patch jolted as a gust of wind suddenly slammed the door shut, the shock turning him to a quivering mess.

"No!" The pup yelped as the choker was thrown into the fire along with the wealthy man's fag. The chains chinked violently as he futilely struggled to try take the collar restraining him off again. His instincts screamed that he needed to get his tags out of the fire before it was too late. That collar was the one item he owned, the tag his only proof of individuality! Without it he was just a nameless pup of one hundred and one!

His struggles ceased as the man stalked back over to the bed, looking down at the pup. Crue sat on the mattress as Patch growled, glaring dangerously with his ears pressed flat. De Vil huffed a laugh, uncomfortably close.

"You've grown." The man observed, looking from the pup's thin legs to his bony shoulders. Patch wasn't so sure of that. He'd lengthened a little yes, but with Rolly always eating his portions he'd become the smallest in his litter.

Patch cringed as his black ear was suddenly grabbed, yelping as the man yanked him close and inspected the fur.

"As I feared," The man tutted to himself, sounding disappointed, "the pelt has begun to coarsen... What should I do with you then, hm?" Patch stared down at the fur bedding silently, heart hammering in terror as the other’s thumb gently pet his ear. The hold was no longer painful and tight, but he didn't dare pull away lest it became so.

The pup sneaked a look up at the other from under his eyelashes in the silence, quickly looking back down from the man’s focused, angular face.

"Perhaps a little purse, or coat a pocket? A bookmark maybe..." Patch was shaking now, eyes shut tight. If he did that he could almost pretend the hand petting him wouldn't hurt him.

The other's knuckle gently dragged across the soft young skin of his cheeks, obsessing over the smooth texture. Patch's heart thundered as the touch slid down his jaw to his throat. The pup swallowed, completely still. Was the devil man about to strangle him to death?

The man's long nails gently raked down to the collar, taking hold of the chain and suddenly yanking him forward. Patch squeaked, hands automatically coming up to pull at the leather as he was forced eye to eye with the man.

"Your skin is mine!" Crue snarled with a devilish grin, before letting the chain go without warning. Patch fell back onto the bed with a high-pitched yelp, panting in terror as the human loomed over him.

He was trapped on his back under the madman, so terrified he thought he might lose control of his bladder. Something told him that would just make the other angrier. Frozen with fear the Dalmatian drew his thighs together tightly, bare feet fidgeting.

He stared up at the other petrified as hands slid under his loose spotted t-shirt, smoothing over his stomach and torso slowly, forcing the shirt up to his underarms. Before he could lower his arms the garment was pulled up over his head, rendering him blind. The puppy yelped and quickly struggled to remove it the rest of the way, managing to rip it off his head only for it to become stuck on the chain. Crue made a scowl as it obscured his view of the pup’s flawless flesh and tore the cheap garment clear in half, throwing it aside carelessly. Patch felt as though he might cry as the monster of a man destroyed his second only possession.

His pants were next, yanked down his legs unceremoniously and chucked aside. Patch immediately covered himself over with his shaking hands and drew his knees together, tail between his legs covering his crack. He didn't have any underwear left, and there was no point in asking anyone at home for more, his brothers would just take them. He didn't have the heart to tell his parents or Nanny, and certainly not Anita or Roger. Owning one-hundred and three dogs was expensive enough without him going and asking for things.

Crue chuckled, sliding his hands down the pup's bare legs to find the softest spot. Patch whimpered, lower lip shaking as his thighs were pried apart. The man's hands went everywhere, searching shamelessly between the gap of his shivering thighs. He grinned when he found the twin spots between Patch's thighs, right near his groin.  
It was completely hairless and smooth as a newborns skin. He drew his thumbs in circles over the areas, forcing the pup's legs higher as he sat between them. Patch cupped his privates, the length twitching and rubbing uncomfortably against his palm.

Tears began to cloud the puppy's vision as the man's nails lightly scraped down his legs. He was going to skin him alive with his bare hands! Patch was almost hyperventilating, chest heaving erratically and eyes clenched shut. Crue took little notice, busy enjoying the warmth of his new living fur's skin. He hushed the pup gently when he whimpered, touch so gentle it was almost comforting.

His hands slid up to Patch's hips, making their way towards his ribs. The pressure on his torso was oddly calming, helping his breathing slow. He blinked the tears away, looking up at the man. Crue's eyes were glued to his torso, nails dragging down the contours of his ribs. He was mumbling something to himself about 'feeding up'. Oh God. Was he going to eat him!?

Crue's expression softened, finding trailing his hands all over the pup's impossibly supple and smooth skin relaxing. Patch was blushing red, enticing him to further pleasure the Dalmatian.

The pup gasped as one of his nipples was softly pinched, the hard nub then rolled between Crue De Vil's thumb and forefinger. Patch whimpered and pushed his chest up into the man's hands, brain going haywire. Why did it feel so good? Each twist was sending shocks through his nerves, making him writhe beneath the other. With a devilish smile Crue lifted his fingers to his lips, the pup watching as he dragged his tongue over the pads of his pointer and middle finger. Why did that send a shiver through his body? Why couldn't he control the way his cheeks burned?

Crue's fingers came back down to the pups second hardened nub, rubbing the wet digits around it. Patch mewled immediately, tightening the hands cupping his privates. The movement made him gasp. That felt... Good. He did it again, tightening his hands and pushing down on his bits. The feeling made his eyes clench shut and a whimper spill from his lips. Before he knew it he was rubbing up into his hands, panting shamelessly as his legs shook.

Crue chuckled, hands sliding down his torso, away from his nipples. Patch whined at this, arching his torso up into the air to try get the hands back. His hands slithered down to the pup's, hushing Patch gently as he whimpered, pulled away from his member by his wrists. Crue pressed the pup’s hands down into the fur pelt beneath him, Patch's nails immediately digging into the coat. His private bit stood tall between his thin legs like it did when he needed to pee early in the morning, but it didn't feel the same.

"Don't move." Crue commanded, his hands leaving the pups in favour of the soft spot between his thighs again. Patch gasped as his lower half was unexpectedly lifted into the man's lap, legs kept from drawing together. Crue pinched the tip of his tail, the pup just waiting for the pain of a yank with his eyes clenched and jaw set. His spotted tail was peeled away from covering his crack, the pup completely exposed and quivering.

Crue's fingers slid down his tail, poking gently where it joined to his lower back, just above the beginnings of his behind. Patch squirmed, unable to draw his legs together as Crue's other hand kept his thighs from meeting.

"I said don't move." The man repeated dangerously, Patch immediately freezing, every muscle tense. Crue's hands left him a moment and the man slipped of his giant fur coat, a tight black leather waistcoat beneath. The white sleeves of his button up shirt were rolled up to his elbows, and another of the already open buttons at the top of his shirt was opened before he came to loom back over the pup.

His fingers found the base of the pup's tail again and gently rubbed, massaging the spot as his other hand cupped Patch's thigh. The younger's eyes fluttered, body relaxing like jelly in the other’s hold. His legs spread wider without his knowing, tail bent back as far as it could to give the man freer access to that spot.

Crue chuckled as the other widened his thighs in his lap, his exposed hole twitching. His fingers slid up the pup's valley to his pink entrance and a jolt ran through Patch's body, fighting the automatic urge to snap his legs together. Crue was prodding and pressing into the satin like flesh, where his poop came out of! It felt... Weird. Nice? He wasn't sure. He didn't hate it, but it was kind of gross.

"S-stop!" Crue chuckled, his other hand sliding down Patch's leg to his privates. The pup gasped as he squeezed the tip of his small member between his fingers. There was that amazing feeling again, making his legs widen, hole twitching under the pads of Crue's fingers. The sensation was almost like when he desperately needed to pee, but different. He couldn't process it, let alone describe it. Was this how he'd die? Was it heaven?

Patch's legs shook, the other's finger creeping just inside his backside. His mind told him it was bad, but even then he didn't want it to end. He gripped the fur bedding and spread his legs wide as they'd go, panting raggedly with his head thrown back. Crue was rubbing around the tip of his small member, spreading whatever substance dribbled out of it all around. It felt too good, the intrusion sliding barely and inch into his behind, warm hand squeezing the crown of his secret place. The strange urge to pee suddenly hit him like a freight train, his entire body seizing up as he tried to stop it.

"I- I need to pee!"

"You better not." Crue warned, squeezing a little tighter.

"-I-I-Ahhhh~!" The pup cried out, mouth wide and body tense as sticky white sap shot into the air from his cock, painting all the way up to his chin. His eyes rolled back and vision turned black, filled with white spots as if his world had flipped.

His entire body fell lax against the fur bedding as he panted like a dog, body still tingling with pleasure.

Crue's hands left the spent pup's body, wiping his hand clean on the torn spotted t-shirt before dropping it onto the floor. He sat against the bed head, lighting a fresh cigarette and taking a long drag before looking back at the pup. Patch's eyelids were low, his once erratic breathing slowing its pace. He looked more than ready to pass out, hair and body a hot mess.

In a moment of affection and possessive urge the man scooped the pup up, Patch unexpectedly cuddling up naked into his side. The younger shut his eyes with a small smile, resting his head on Crue's chest as the man drew circles with his finger on the pup’s side. De Vil's other hand found the Dalmatian’s silky hair, brushing through it between inhaling burning tobacco as the pup nuzzled close.

"I think I'll keep you, Patch." His new Master's voice rumbled comfortingly. Patch quickly fell into a peaceful sleep, lulled by the sound of the devil man's heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! No more underfed Patch now~ He’s gonna get spoilt rotten big time ;)  
> Here is the URL for that picture that inspired me if you wanna have a look! -  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/97/77/7c/97777c0a3e3b58c2550016c00e65421b.jpg  
> If you can translate it please tell me! I really wanna know what it says!  
> Remember to Kudos! Pleeeease~


End file.
